Swan Lake
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: "Una sola vez lo escuché tocar en mi vida y con eso bastó para que me enamorase de él..." Dos chicos estudian piano. Un encuentro en el estudio. AU. Drarry.
1. Apenas y te conozco

_¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia sobre Harry Potter, terminada hace tiempo, pero que no me convencía del todo. Esta dedicada a mi amigo Juan, y al chico que ha servido de inspiración para ella (por motivos de seguridad me evitaré decir su nombre, solo en caso de que lea este tipo de cosas, que no creo ._.). Es una historia casi verídica, por lo menos el primer y el segundo capítulo, así que pido algo de comprensión. __Hace tiempo que no subía nada, por eso de la escuela, pero hoy tengo libre! Además, creo que ya era justo o comenzaría oxidarme :S._

_Bueno, ya saben. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni pueden hacer lo que yo diga. Oh, y es yaoi. Si no te gusta, ¡no lo leas! __Sin más, ¡disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**"**Apenas y te conozco…"**

Una sola vez lo escuché tocar en mi vida y con eso bastó para que me enamorase de él. Ahora puedo decir que conozco y he experimentado el amor a primera vista. Tocaba como un ángel, aunque yo nunca hubiese oído tocar a uno, ni sabía si un ángel se veía como tal.

Recuerdo estar sentado frente al piano del estudio, estudiando el primer movimiento de la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven y entonces él llegó. Llegó con prisas, silencioso, hiperactivo y alterado, y luego, agitado se paró detrás de mi para observarme tocar, parecía tranquilo de oír un piano. No me dijo nada hasta que interrumpí la melodía porque no sabía más de ella, pues sólo tenía la primera hoja de la partitura memorizada.

Se acercó más a mí, volteé a verlo y él levantó una ceja intrigado por mis acciones. Le señalé el piano y entonces él asintió. Seguro que ese piano (y no sólo ese, yo podría decir que todos y cada uno) era como el amor de su vida y pareció dirigirme una mirada de odio, pues seguro creyó que estaba matando al piano. Me molesté por ello, sin embargo instantes, después comprobé que no se podía llamar de otra forma lo que yo hacía con ese instrumento que en sus manos parecía tocado por los dioses.

El lucía impaciente por acariciar las teclas del piano, así que al corregirme unas notas tuvo que presionarlas y tocar un fragmento de la obra para darse a entender, siguió con su cara alterada y después me vio como si con mi fragmento de obra, y mal interpretado además, insultara a su madre.

Se sentó junto a mí. Me dijo que esa obra era muy sencilla, aunque yo me creía loco por intentarla aprender luego de tan pocos meses de comenzar a tocar el piano. Naturalmente me sonrojé mientras hablábamos sobre compositores, como si fuera algo gracioso insultar a Beethoven llamándolo imbécil, pero que quede claro que yo nunca he pensado de él así. Le manifesté interés en obras de Tchaikovski, él sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a sonar notas difusas demostrando así su agrado por el mismo compositor. Volteó hacia mi y me preguntó si quería oírla completa y yo asentí, incapaz de decir nada más.

Me hice hacia un lado para darle la total libertad sobre el teclado y entonces la melodía del lago de los cisnes comenzó suave, casi como una canción de cuna, logrando arrancarme varios suspiros mientras las notas comenzaban a resonar más fuertes cada vez. Al terminar, le dedique una sonrisa muy boba, complacido por tan linda interpretación de la obra más bella que había escuchado jamás en manos de un chico tan lindo.

Sus ansias siguieron mientras me instaba a tocar el piano, seguro que quería distraerse, y yo veía a todos lados, nervioso. No quería tocar, sentía que estropearía esa bella atmósfera creada por tan impecable interpretación. Así, mientras el profesor le podía atender yo acepte sus consejos sobre la dichosa sonata.

Desde aquel momento, sentí que debía verlo alguna vez más en la vida, pero luego de que tocara para un pequeño público una obra más difícil e igualmente hermosa, se fue, y me agradecí mentalmente por antes preguntarle su nombre, ya que es todo lo que sé de él.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Subiré el capítulo nuevo el viernes, ahm... Si les ha gustado, un review me haría feliz ;)_


	2. Debo dejar de pensar en ti

_¡Hola de nuevo! No había podido actualizar debido a problemas con el Internet, pero según lo prometido, aquí está el capítulo 2. Debido a que es muy corto, el ultimo lo subiré mañana. Aun no tiene nada muy interesante, pero es necesario para el final._

_¡Disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**"**Debo dejar de pensar en ti…"**

Estudié la carrera completa y seguí estudiando piano. Le dediqué el tiempo suficiente para saberme varias obras completas, pero no tanto para hacer de esa mi segunda carrera.

Dejé el pensamiento de aquel chico relegado a sólo los momentos en los que me dedicaba a estudiar música, tanto en el estudio como en mi departamento, sin dejar de suspirar ni una sola vez cada que a mi mente venía la obra del lago de los cisnes (y toda obra de piano en general, por qué no decirlo).

Siempre quise cruzar mi camino con el de él de nuevo, sin embargo, lo oportunidad nunca se dio de nuevo, y jamás dejé de tener la intriga sobre su misteriosa forma de ser. Muchas veces fui a recitales de piano, buscándolo. Ya fuera en el público o en el escenario. Por demás está decir que mi búsqueda siempre fue infructuosa, por lo que me resigné a que solo fuera algo etéreo, como un fantástico sueño que sabes jamás será real. Lo único que podía orientarme sobre él era su elegante nombre, Draco dijo llamarse, y su físico, difuso para mí después de tanto tiempo.

Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, parecía ver a través de mí. Lo tuve muy cerca en esa ocasión, tanto para percatarme del color gris plata en sus ojos, por lo que puedo asegurar que aún tengo muy presente la esencia de su loción: delicada, varonil y muy atractiva, seductora. Podría reconocerla si él pasara en frente de mí.

Los días de escuela transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Tenía tarea, exámenes y proyectos, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. La verdadera tortura comenzaba en las vacaciones, donde mis obligaciones decrecían hasta casi cero y dejaba de ver a mis amigos. Sólo en ese entonces, tenía el tiempo suficiente para tocar el piano por un largo rato, y por consecuencia, pensar en Draco.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Creo que no ha salido del todo como esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha con ello, ¿que tal un review? ¡Nos leemos :)!_


	3. ¿Eres tu el que toca el piano?

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han enviado, son importantes para mi, pues no creo que sea de las mejores cosas que he escrito... Ahora si, esta vez el Internet no se ira (mas le vale ¬¬) así que he podido subir conforme lo que he dicho... menos mal. Bueno. Este es el final de la historia, bastante "cliché", lo sé. Pero es que así son las cosas que pasan en la vida..._

_De nuevo, este final esta dedicado a mi amigo Juan :) (de quien espero un comentario; solo dale click en "review this chapter", por favor :3), y esto es como hubiera sido si no lo hubieramos encontrado después, ya sabes, dando ordenes y todo eso..._

_Espero que les guste, y disculpen por el salto tan brusco en el tiempo :S. ¡Disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**"**¿Eres tú el que toca el piano?"**

Hoy es el día de mi primera presentación frente a una audiencia importante, algo así como trescientas o cuatrocientas personas, y tocaré el lago de los cisnes. No he podido sacar la melodía de mi cabeza desde ese momento. Y si, cuando muevo mis manos sobre el piano pienso que son las de él, y escucho su voz difusa en la lejanía diciendo "sólo tocaré una pieza para él…".

Y soltando un suspiro, como desde ese día, la melodía comienza. Disfruto la melodía y sólo hasta que termino es cuando me percato de toda la gente a mí alrededor, aplaudiendo. Me levanto para agradecer. Cuando doy la vuelta para dar paso al siguiente pianista, lo veo a él.

Me quedo quieto por algunos segundos hasta que el hace una sonrisa burlona y yo sacudo mi cabeza, colocando mi mano en su hombro con suficiente naturalidad. Me acerco a su oído y susurro -No me decepciones, Draco- él sólo asiente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me quedo detrás del escenario porque tendré que tocar nuevamente, en el último número. Escucho su interpretación, se oye incluso mejor que aquella vez. Al terminar, agradece y se dirige a bambalinas. Sabe que lo estoy esperando, así que simplemente me toma la mano para llevarme a algún rincón donde pueda estar seguro de que nadie lo escucha.

-No es necesario que digas nada- comienza Draco -sé que me haz estado buscando. Lo sé- ese maldito cabrón me ve como si fuera dueño del mundo y lo único que puedo atinar a hacer es bajar la mirada abochornado.  
-Lo sabes…- repito en un murmuro, sin saber como proseguir. -¿Draco…?-  
-No. Calla. Sigue siendo mi turno -contesta él- Considero justo decirte algunas cosas que no te dije en nuestro encuentro pasado. Soy Draco. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Draco Lucius Malfoy a tu servicio. Tengo 25 años y estudié la carrera de ingeniería industrial. Me gusta mucho tocar el piano, pero de nuevo, eso es algo que ya sabes- incapaz de nada más que mirar al suelo, Draco tiene que levantarme la barbilla con su mano, para que lo vea los ojos -No tuvimos de presentaciones, así que… ¿cuál es tu nombre, misterioso joven moreno?-  
-Soy Harry, Harry James Potter. 23 años y estudiante de medicina. También me gusta el piano- digo suficientemente rápido para que pudiese ser inentendible, pero el parece captar.  
-Un gusto Harry, habrá que salir a tomar un café un día de estos. Este es mi número de celular- me dice entregándome una tarjeta de presentación -pero por ahora tengo que irme. Mucho éxito Harry, tu interpretación fue _perfecta_- y diciendo esto, Draco se da la vuelta y desaparece, como la vez anterior.

No me lo creo hasta que veo la tarjeta. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ingeniero industrial. Y una nota detrás: _"Que suerte habernos visto ese día en el estudio, ¿no crees? ¿Que tal se escuchará en tus manos Rachmaninov? Sé que no vas a decepcionarme. Tuyo por siempre, Draco"_.

Ese Draco… Desde siempre supo que mi meta sería tocar el preludio que tocó ese día que me enamoré de él. Y bueno, yo no quiero decepcionarlo. Subo de nuevo al escenario, y me acerco al micrófono del presentador para dirigir al público unas breves palabras -Quiero dedicarle esta pieza a un chico especial, podría decirse que fue mi inspiración durante muchos años… En fin, Draco… Disfrútala- me dirijo de nuevo al piano, donde por primera vez tocaré algo con un suspiro de alivio en lugar de un suspiro frustrado.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, y no haya sido tan meloso como creo que fue. Quien quiera conocer el preludio que tocó Harry, les dejo el link, sin espacios (http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch? v=d-qwJoFQ). Si les gustó, me agradaría mucho recibir un review :). ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
